


Together

by almygdala



Category: Original Work
Genre: 200 words, Animal Death, Conjoined Twins, Flash Fiction, Gothic, Horror, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short Story, Southern Gothic, Surreal, Twins, lambs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almygdala/pseuds/almygdala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Together

A pair of conjoined lambs was born out in the fields a few nights ago. The white of the moon and their mother’s wool was the first thing they saw, and the warm grass the first thing they felt. They were joined at the chest and shared one beating heart. They were so soft, so light they seemed transparent, seemed as though they could be carried off by the wind. You made a habit of sitting by them every afternoon, under the shade of the chestnut tree, as they lie, always together. You knew it was better not to get attached, but when you saw their curious eyes move and heard their quiet bleating, you got the sense that they would never die. Their noises sounded so much like words to you, like gently reassuring whispers, familiar enough that you understood the feeling, foreign enough that they felt infinite. You held them often and watched them watch the sky. It was all they could see, the blue plain and the clouds, and you wondered if they saw themselves in those clouds, if they wanted to reach up, just to touch. You buried the lambs on a sunny day the same spring they were born, always together.


End file.
